


Wireless

by frozenCinders



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, lightly implied greed/kimblee, undercover cop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 03:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: He reached out and touched Archer's collarbone through his clothes. His hand slid down and Archer's pulse quickened. Then, suddenly, Kimblee yanked his shirt open, exposing the wire he was wearing."Next time," he said, voice low and dangerous, "come back without this."





	Wireless

Archer stopped in front of the building. Devil's Nest, the sign said. Trepidation crept up on him, but he walked in anyway.

A short man smoking an old fashioned pipe noticed him first and glued his eyes to him. His hair seemed about right for the description of Greed he was given, but...

"You here to see Greed or what?" the short man asked, all but confirming it wasn't him.

"Yes, actually. I hear he takes care of people who... can't fit in," Archer said, already having prepared an acceptable coverup. The short man snorted.

"Can't fit in? You're wearing a suit, look successful- could be rich for all I know. What part of you doesn't fit in?"

Archer took a prolonged blink; it was always a bit difficult to say. He fidgeted with his clothes where the wire was. It could have seemed like he was just nervous, but he did it so it wouldn't quite pick up what he was about to say. He'd shrug it off with some excuse if his coworkers asked about it later.

"How about my preference towards men?" he offered, and the short man seemed satisfied.

"That'll work," he said, gesturing for him to enter further into the building, "especially if Greed's your type."

The short man went back to smoking and minding his own business. As Archer passed by him, he noticed another man with striking yellow eyes staring him down with a smirk. He didn't make any moves towards him, so Archer ignored him and kept walking. A few seconds passed before Archer realized the man was following him. He certainly looked like trouble, but Archer hoped his looks were deceiving.

Archer glanced through every open door looking for Greed until he found a man fitting the description exactly, crouching in front of a crying little heap of a boy. His voice was low and reassuring, a hand on the kid's back, but Archer couldn't quite tell what he was saying. The boy sniffled and stood up before giving Greed a hug and running off past Archer. Greed laughed and stood, his full attention on Archer now.

"Here to meet me?" he asked, eyes flitting now to the man who'd followed Archer.

"Yes, in fact."

"What are you in for?"

Archer hated to answer twice, but before he could, Greed laughed and Archer turned to catch the tail end of an obscene gesture the other man made.

"Good, good. You'll do great here," Greed said. "You staying here from now on or just dropping by every so often?"

"Just dropping by," Archer answered without even pretending to consider it. "I have a place to stay that I'm fine with, I just thought I might enjoy an environment like this from time to time."

"What's your name?" Greed asked, and Archer considered an alias for a split second, but the sharp yellow eyes boring into the back of his head convinced him to tell the truth.

"Frank Archer. I know you're known as Greed, but..." He turned to face the man behind him. "You?"

"Solf J. Kimblee," the man introduced himself. "Call me by my last name."

"You know, I still haven't gotten what the J. stands for out of him," Greed said, walking over to rest an arm across Kimblee's shoulders.

"Yes you have. I already told you it doesn't stand for anything."

"Yeah, bullshit. What is it, something embarrassing?"

"It's just a letter."

"I'll get it out of you one of these nights," Greed promised suggestively, letting the conversation end there. He walked out of the room and Archer made to follow him, but was stopped by Kimblee.

He reached out and touched Archer's collarbone through his clothes. His hand slid down and Archer's pulse quickened. Then, suddenly, Kimblee yanked his shirt open, exposing the wire he was wearing.

"Next time," he said, voice low and dangerous, "come back without this."

He left before Archer could think to answer him. After a moment of remaining in a shock induced, almost trancelike state, he quickly corrected his clothes and hid the wire. How the hell was he going to explain this to his superiors?

* * *

The next time he came to the Devil's Nest, he was wire free. He hoped Kimblee would believe him and not assume he just placed it somewhere else. Or, shit, what if he assumed Archer planted bugs around the building? To be fair, he did wish he'd had the opportunity to do so.

"Hey, welcome back, buddy!" Greed greeted him from a couch near the entrance. Archer waved at him and offered a small, false smile before walking further in to look for Kimblee.

While walking through the corridors, Archer found himself being pulled into a room, the door closing behind him.

"I don't know why the hell Greed trusts so easily," a familiar voice growled, and Archer turned to see Kimblee with his hand still splayed out on the door. Their eyes met and Archer felt pinned. Greed was the least of his problems; Archer had been warned that former military was here, but Kimblee was not included in the list of names. He'd had to search some old files for information on him, somehow hesitant to tell his superiors.

Kimblee slowly pushed off the door and reached for Archer's shirt like last time. Archer let him, and Kimblee seemed unexpectedly pleased when he found nothing. Archer would have expected him to remain expressionless out of entitlement, as if Archer were in the wrong, not the people he was investigating.

"How far are you willing to go in this undercover mission of yours?" Kimblee asked, and Archer knew he was about to propose a deal. This could've easily been the break Archer needed for a promotion, so he stood firm and listened intently.

"Quite far. What are you after?"

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours," Kimblee deflected, crossing his arms with a playful expression on his face. Archer quickly organized the words in his head.

"I need to gather enough information on Greed to finally have him arrested. Proving his innocence does nothing for me, just so you know."

"Yeah, I can get you that," Kimblee said with confidence. "As for your end..."

He seemed to be contemplating something. His expression remained about the same, but he closed his eyes for a bit. Then he opened them to look around the room.

"Take me home with you," he said.

"Wh-?"

"I imagine you're the kind of guy who wouldn't fuck me here, after all."

Archer had been shocked enough already, but this... He pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes closed and lips pursed. Then he sighed.

"I suppose this is why you told me to take the wire off," Archer figured with a sigh.

"You think I give a shit if you're recording what Greed says?"

"Of course not..."

Archer let his hand drop to his side, unsure of what to make of the situation. It's not often that sleeping your way up the ladder involves someone outside the chain of command. Although, that did mean that it was less likely to damage his reputation.

"Short term or long term?" Archer asked, prepared for the worst. Kimblee shrugged.

"That all depends on you," he answered nonchalantly.

Archer allowed himself another sharp sigh before giving in.

"Alright, fine. What do you have on Greed?"

"Uh-uh, I get mine first. Too easy for you to chicken out otherwise."

It was happening faster than he'd hoped, then.

"And you're not at all worried that I'll just take you in to be interrogated instead?"

"And you're not at all worried that I'll kill you as soon as I find out where we're going?" Kimblee shot back. "Besides, I like interrogations. I get to have a fun time and nobody gets shit out of me."

A few comebacks came to Archer, but he had a bad feeling about continuing down this route. Better to do what he asks and get it over with.

"Fine. We'll leave at your earliest convenience."

Kimblee scoffed lightly.

"Now's fine," he said.

They walked out together, with Kimblee offering a wave showing off the odd tattoo on his palm to Greed as they left. Archer silently hoped Kimblee would climb into the back for some reason, but he of course got in the front seat.

"You have good instincts, don't you, Frank?" Kimblee asked, having remembered his name after only being told once. "You haven't told your cop buddies about me, have you?"

"Call me Archer. And... they probably caught your name on the wire, but other than that, no. I haven't mentioned you to them."

"Probably don't even remember putting me away," Kimblee guessed. That would make sense. Archer had been wondering why they weren't more concerned about Kimblee after he'd pawed through his file in secret.

"I'm assuming you don't want them to know where you are from now on," Archer said, flinching as Kimblee set his hand on Archer's thigh.

"Very good. For all they know, I ran away or got killed in an alley somewhere."

He didn't remove his hand and Archer was sorely tempted to say something, but he silently allowed it.

"Let me break this down for you since you don't seem to realize what a jackpot you've hit here," Kimblee suddenly said, more serious than a moment ago. "I'm a demolitions expert. I'm good at killing. I still have connections. I don't give a shit who or what my target is. And you know what? I don't even care about money. You satisfy me- you _keep_  me, and you've got a secret weapon you can use whenever you want."

He had to admit, it was beginning to sound pretty decent.

"Anyone finds out it's me, they won't know to pin the blame on you. So, any enemies you need eliminated?"

"None to speak of," Archer answered coolly, almost immediately, "but I'll let you know."

Kimblee smiled knowingly.

"But I have to ask," Archer chanced, "how did you get caught last time?"

"I let myself get caught. Could have ran if I wanted to. But I didn't."

"But... why? How can I be sure you won't decide not to run again?"

"I was already out in the open, with loads of witnesses. In broad daylight. Don't give me a job like that and you won't have to worry about it," Kimblee assured. Archer decided against prying for information on what exactly that job was.

Archer had thought at first that this would be nothing, but as he pulled into his driveway, his heart began racing. He couldn't make heads or tails of what exactly he was feeling, besides the fact that he was certainly excited. Kimblee got out first, pulling the lock up to let himself out before Archer had a chance to unlock the car. Alone for the briefest moment, Archer took a deep breath before following Kimblee.

"Nice place," Kimblee complimented as he walked through the door, ushered in first by Archer.

"Thank you. If you're really planning to stay here, then I'm glad it's to your liking."

Kimblee turned to grin at him over his shoulder before spinning around and tackling Archer against the wall. Archer's hands flew to action- one on Kimblee's throat and one on his gun. It was only out of habit, so he didn't draw his weapon.

"Mm," Kimblee rumbled against Archer's hand, "I like that."

Archer squeezed, earning a broken moan already. Well, Kimblee certainly wasn't one to hold back, it seemed. He pushed towards Archer, surprisingly strong, until their faces were close. Archer eased up to allow him closer and was immediately captured in a kiss.

An image of Kimblee splayed beneath Archer on his bed came to mind and Archer pushed back, grabbing Kimblee's wrists and guiding him to the bedroom. Kimblee hummed pleasantly behind him. If this was really all he had to do not only for a promotion, but to enlist a practically free, deadly assassin, Archer really did hit the jackpot.

Kimblee pulled away from Archer's grasp to start undressing. He didn't bother folding or hanging anything, of course, as his jacket and shirt hit the floor without a care. Archer would probably have to take proper care of Kimblee's clothes for him in the longterm.

He didn't take his pants off yet, just sitting shirtless on the bed, watching Archer expectantly. It wasn't as if he'd never undressed in front of anyone before, but Archer felt the beginnings of stage fright in the back of his mind. He pushed them aside and started to undress anyway, unbuttoning his suit until Kimblee told him to stop and beckoned him over.

He stood in front of Kimblee, who took his time pulling Archer's tie apart and sliding it off his shoulder. He opened the suit the rest of the way and Archer reluctantly let it fall. Kimblee smiled at him.

"It's not the end of the world," he teased, unbuttoning Archer's shirt. "Leave it for later."

The anticipation was starting to get to Archer, but he continued playing along. Kimblee undid his fly and touched him through his briefs, already looking pleased. The odd feeling of trepidation was somehow getting him hard faster than usual.

Kimblee pulled something out of his pocket- lubricant, no doubt- and pushed Archer away slightly so he could stand to finish undressing.

"Sit," Kimblee said, gesturing with a tilt of his head to where he'd just been. Archer knew where this was going and had no desire to drag it out, so he grabbed Kimblee by the shoulders and sat him back down. He didn't look happy about the refusal, but he wasn't angry either.

"Not many guys refuse a blowjob, you know," he said while letting Archer pull his legs apart to get between them.

"A blowjob isn't what either of us are after, is it?"

"It's a fun addition," Kimblee shrugged. He fell onto his back when Archer pulled him closer by his legs and stayed there with a smile on his face. "Plus, I would've stretched myself while I was at it. You're really just missing out."

Fuck, right. Stretching. Somehow, it completely slipped Archer's mind.

"I'd prefer to do it," he said, mostly as an excuse. Being in control of the situation was his preference, however.

Kimblee practically purred at that, holding up the tube of lubricant for him. Archer took it and spread a generous amount on his fingers. When he brought them to his entrance, Kimblee tensed up.

"Fuck, cold," he muttered. When he relaxed to let Archer in, it must have been entirely conscious.

The reality of the situation was beginning to be a little too much. Even if Archer closed his eyes, there were still the sounds. Kimblee already moaning softly under his breath, moving his hips with Archer's fingers more and more as time went on, his movements causing the bed to creak slightly under him; it was all undeniable proof of what they were doing. With one final press against Kimblee's prostate, earning a moan that overrode any complaints he may have wanted to voice, Archer pulled his fingers out.

As Archer pushed in with bated breath, Kimblee tilted his head back, exposing his throat. It was only becoming more and more tempting and Archer didn't bother resisting; he leant down and latched onto him just as he fully sheathed himself inside of Kimblee. His appreciation was very clear, cock twitching against Archer's stomach as he begged him to move. He didn't for a moment, just to see what would happen.

"Please, please, please, Archer," he drawled sweetly, breathlessly, "what do you want from me?"

He might have expected Kimblee to be more volatile about getting his way, but maybe he was on his best behavior that night. Kimblee released the sheets he'd been clutching and moved his hands up to run his palms across Archer's back. He rubbed at him a little before settling his hands on Archer's shoulders.

"Fuck me," he whispered, and Archer may have bitten down without meaning to.

"Do you need me to tell you how bad I want it?" he asked. "How I've been wanting your cock in me since the moment I first saw you?"

He couldn't help it now; he began rocking his hips into Kimblee, who gave a drawn out, appreciative moan. Archer's pace easily picked up and the bed was creaking again.

"That's it," Kimblee panted, "just like that..."

Seeing Kimblee's hair was still loosely tied, Archer spared a hand to pull the ribbon out of it. Kimblee barely seemed to notice. He moved his hands up from Archer's shoulders to the back of his head, pulling him close.

"I want your mouth back on my throat," he whispered, moaning when Archer immediately obliged.

He kissed at him once and Kimblee responded well so he continued, trailing up to his jaw and nipping him there. Kimblee's grip on his hair tightened.

"Come on, harder," he said, voice strained like he couldn't take much more. "Mmm..."

Archer slowed his pace slightly in exchange for more force, dragging louder, more desperate sounds from Kimblee's throat. He bit his neck on purpose this time as he fucked him harder, hoping it would leave a mark. One of Kimblee's legs closed against him in response, the other straining against Archer's hand.

Kimblee wasn't quite coherent anymore, aside from a string of swears as he untangled a hand from Archer's hair to stroke himself. Archer saw him lick his lips before he gave in once more to temptation and kissed him. Kimblee seemed surprised at first but kissed back wholeheartedly, happily allowing Archer's tongue to play with his own.

Kimblee started to bite down as he came but caught himself like a good boy, like he didn't want to hurt Archer. He pulled away to breathe, to moan, and when Archer finally took a good look at his face, his climax didn't even feel like it had time to build up; it just came all at once. Archer pulled out midway through despite Kimblee's legs trying so hard to hold him close, and covered him in semen. Watching their fluids mix was unbelievably satisfying.

Archer planted his hands on either side of Kimblee's head and closed his eyes as he caught his breath. When he opened them, Kimblee was smiling up at him.

"Think you can handle that once a day or so?" he asked. That meant Archer had met his expectations.

"Only once?" he joked, and Kimblee gave a pleased hum.

"Take a nap with me," Kimblee said. "I'll tell you everything you wanna know after."


End file.
